Circus Cannon
|rateoffire = 21 |capacity = 4 |mobility = 55 |attribute = |cost = 690 |Level required = 40 |reskinof = Big Buddy |theme = Circus Themed |number = 343}} The Circus Cannon is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 14.0.0 update. It is a re-skin of the Big Buddy (PG3D)/ Big Buddy (PGW). Appearance It is a reskin of the Big Buddy. It has a yellow, red, and paint job with a base and 4 wheels. Unlike its predecessor (The Big Buddy (PG3D)), it does not feature the smiley face. It fires large red cannonballs instead of the black cannonballs that its predecessor did. Strategy Use this how you would use the Big Buddy. It deals slightly less damage than its predecessor but it has more capacity. Tips * Fire on the ground to where the opponent is. ** If you miss this shot, switch to a high mobility weapon such as the Dark Force Saber or the Multitaskers. ** Do not try to shoot again, as this weapon's fire rate will take much time to get off a second shot. * The Circus Cannon has a very slow fire rate and mobility, so you can't hold it the entire match. Rocket jump with the Nuclear Revolver and fire the Circus Cannon. * Do not reload until you are completely safe from harm, as it takes a long time to reload. * Try to get up close to use this weapon but not at point blank since you may get caught in the blast. * If you manage to hit your opponent but fail to kill them, try finishing them off with a high fire rate weapon since they are already low. Counters * Pick off the user from long ranges. However, be aware that they can still hit you from even long ranges but it takes time for the projectile hit. * Never engage in close combat. ** If you are engaging this user in close ranges, then make sure to be jumping and continuously moving to dodge their shots. * If the user is reloading, then kill them with a sniper. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Silent School Equipment Setups * Use with a high mobility weapon and a one hit sniper. * When paired with the Poseidon Trident, you can hit use the Circus Cannon to cripple an opponents health then finish the moff with the Poseidon Trident. History Trivia *This weapon resembles the cannons some circuses use to shoot people out (For performances, of course). *When this weapon was released in the 14.0.0 Sniper update, it caused much argument among old players who had the Big Buddy (PG3D), and the new players who got it on which weapon is more powerful, due to the Big Buddy (PG3D) being a weapon nostalgic and sentimental to veterans of Pixel Gun 3D. *It is the reskin of Big Buddy (PG3D). *It got nerfed as a 2 shot kill *It can be a one-shot kill if you have the right modules and is upgraded to . Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Themed Category:Remodel Category:Epic